Welcome to the Avengers!
by Lady White
Summary: This is the story of young Josette Burns and Lily Ashford, whose hidden powers may be the only way to save the worlds of our galaxy-maybe further. With the help of the Avengers, the two just might become heroes. OCx Thor Ocx Captain America Co-written with my best friend, Samantha Daniels.
1. The Two

**~Tony's POV~**

"Why are you here? You're just bad news. When you send your lackys, I know it's not that bad. But when you're here, it's the end of the world." I said, leaning against the bar of the Stark building.

"I'm not here to play, Stark," Furry said, "This is some serious business and I need your help with it."

"Well why don't you tell me why you're here, and then I'll kick you out of here."

"Stark, this isn't a game. In fact, it's so serious that the entire team is going to be called in."

"You need a drink? I need a drink. What's on your mind, beer, bourbon, bandy, gin. I got all the hard stuff, and some of the girly stuff if that's what you prefer, but I will forever never let you live that down if you do."

"Stark it doesn't matter where you run or where you hide. The world, yet again needs you."

"I'd just like to be the first to say, when does the world not need me?"

"Stark, a scientist about a year ago experimented with a teenage girl of about 15 with Gama radiation. Same stuff the Captain is made out of."

"Who's this going to be, General Germany? Hey, that's actually kind of catchy, let's use it for a spoof of the Cap."

"Stark, look, I know you're the kind that works alone. So I guess I'll just have to make you understand the hard way. It's him, Stark. It's Burns." I almost spit the alcohol out of my mouth into Furry's face, but instead just spilled it in my glass.

"So why hasn't the national guard come? Where is our 5 different multi-colored Hulks. I can dare you, if that's the son of a bitch we're dealing with, this world is a ticking time bomb."

"Well, I wouldn't be as concerned about him as I would be his invention."

"Shit, that bad?"

"Stark I wouldn't be here if it wasn't that bad. And before I continue, I will take a shot of brandy."

"You're serious?"

"Well, it may be my last unless you pull this off right."

"So what exactly am I suppose to do?" I asked, pouring him the brandy.

"Find his creation and stop it. That's our only hope now."

"So kill the invention and get on with our lives?"

"Tony, she's 16."

"She? As in, not a machine?"

"Tony, it's his own daughter." Furry threw down an envelop on the bar counter, which held the briefing for the case.

"Which asshole are you pairing me up with?" I asked.

"You're favorite, Cap."

"General Germany, let's get this show on the road."

"You realize he'll kill you if you say that to him, Stark."

"Do you see him in this room? So are we bringing the girl here or what?"

"Yes, and I want to make sure you know that the briefing can only tell you so much. She may be strong enough to short out your suit."

"Luckily I won't take that approach." I went into the back room and changed into a nice looking suit, looking quite sharp if I do say so myself. I came out and Furry was right where I left him.

"So where's Cap?" I asked.

"He should be with you shortly."

"Like, here?"

"He's downstairs in the limo."

"Let's not take the limo approach, let's just take a car for this case."

"You feeling alright Tony?"

"Fine, fine, the girl will probably just freak out over a car the size of 3 cars."

"Be careful, Stark, and don't make a scene."

I walked to the limo waiting downstairs.

"Where have you been?" Captain America said.

"Not wanting to see you. Come with me, we're taking one of my cars."

"I've learned not to back talk with you anymore."

"Oh, ladies and gentleman, the kid actually learned something."

"Don't push it Stark, not in the best of mood today."

"Why, 'cause this girl is made of the same stuff you are and you're afraid of competition?" Cap strangled me against the garage door.

"You have no idea. If you think you can slightly understand-"

"I don't want to start a fight, Cap, so why don't we just get the girl and never see each other again until all of the Avengers are here. Sound good to you? Sure sounds better to me than it ever could to you."

"I love the idea." Cap said, walking back a bit. I opened the garage door and got into the first car I saw. We took the red convertible-well, one of them-and Cap read the briefing to me while I drove. Turned out this girl lived with one other patron in the middle of the desert. All powers were still unknown to the government, which is never a good sign. This, to my dismay, was not going to be a one hour trip.

When we finally got to our destination, it was a tiny little shack.

"Oh, c'mon, with girls as powerful as these two, you think they'd build themselves a better place." I claimed. Cap and I both went to the door.

"Stay back, Cap. Your leather jacket will not give a good first impression, trust me." I knocked on the door only twice. I heard banging, scratching, cards sliding, and finally a "access approved" all came from the other side of the door. I turned to the Cap.

"Maybe the inside looks better than the outside." He rolled his eyes.

Two sickly pale hands reached out and slowly opened the door. I could only see a crystal blue eye peering at me from inside. It had dark shadows under it, and almost had a sunken feel to it.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. I held out my hand.

"Tony Stark, ma'am." She looked up and down, making sure it was the real deal. Apparently I failed her test.

"Goodbye." she said, closing the door. I stuck my hand in the way.

"Ma'am, I am the real Tony Stark, and I need to talk to you. It is extremely important, and me and my… friend Captain here need to make sure our message is heard." Her eyes darted to Captain America, then back to me.

"We don't want any trouble, but if you're looking for it, you sure came to the right place."

"Great, so can we come in?" She opened the door, revealing her pale, sickly form with only thin white socks with holes on them, blue shorts and a green tank top.

"C'mon in. So, what can I help you with?" She said, starting to fiddle around the kitchen. A kitchen where all the metal was taped up.

"Yeah, um, have you heard of the Avengers at all?" I asked. The bag of Ramen in her hand popped open and spilled everywhere.

"Here, let me help you." Cap began.

"Stay back!" she demanded.

"Damn goodie-two-shoes." I muttered to him, "Anyways, ma'am, do you know of anything…. Strange going on?" The Cap face palmed.

"I know why you're here, Mr. Stark, and we're not interested."

"You mind telling me why we're here, since you seem to know?"

"Look, we want nothing to do with the Avengers. That's the end of the story. Now get out."

"The Avengers-"

"Not so loud!" I lean in, and began to whisper,

"The Avengers-" The Cap smacked me over the head.

"Look, ma'am," The Cap began, "we don't want any trouble. We actually came to help you, believe it or not."

"We don't-" The drawers in the kitchen behind her began to open on their own. The girl leaned into the drawers to close them.

"We're not interested in what you're selling." she said quickly.

"Ma'am, who else is here? She should be here too." the Cap said. Her face twisted, and her hand slammed on the stove, looking at the Cap with utter hatred.

"Get out of here if you value your lives!" The boiling water on the stove turned icy.

Oh damn, we were not expecting to see this coming.

"Look, we've got the Hulk, Thor, some kickass spies, and Furry. We're trying to talk to you here, but if you won't come with us, the Hulk will be angry, and do you really want the legendary Hulk to get angry?""No!" she uttered, with complete fear in her eyes. This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

"uh… we weren't-" Knifes floated up, all pointing at us.

"You did it again, Tony." The Cap muttered.

"No!" the girl cried, throwing herself at me, to protect me while every knife was pointing at me.

"Joey, calm, down." the girl demanded.

"We don't open the door to sales women." A blonde hair girl with a purple streak in her hair (to match the blue streaks in the brunette's hair) was standing in the hallway. She was thin, deathly thin, and oddly pale, more than the other.

"You can't protect them both," Joey said. The brunette looked up at me with the same feared expression in her eyes.

"Joey, you make a move and I'll have to make one to." she said, taking off her black gloves. Joey pondered this for a moment, then every knife fell to the ground.

"These jokes aren't worth both of our wrath at once." Joey said.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Cap said to Joey, "My name is Steve Rogers." The Cap held out his hand in a hand shake.

"Nice posture." Joey replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." he said, putting his hand down.

"You take orders well." The brunette sighed.

"How about you boys just leave?"

"Ma'am, we can't do that." I said, "While Stevie here is trying to make friends of everyone, I have a mission to accomplish, and that is to take you to the Avengers." Glass in all of the windows cracked.

"That's not going to happen, Joey." The brunette said.

"Why? Why have you come here, to turn us into a freak attraction like yourselves? To display us in Vegas shows, or to dance with a bunch of showgirls in front of the military? No, we'll have none of that bullshit."

"My, you have a sharp tongue lady."

"Don't call me lady."

"Would you prefer being called a man?"

"I prefer being called Joey."

"As you wish, Joey." Steve steps up.

"Look, Joey, it's too dangerous for you to not get help."

"Says the showgirl herself. Yeah, I know all about you guys. You think I wouldn't, but I do. And you're just a big boy in a costume."

"Well, he might be that, but I'm a playboy in an iron suit." Tony said, "Seriously, Joey, stop pretending to be all top shit, because we can take you down in 60 seconds flat, and I don't think you'd like it if your little friend got hurt. You're being a menace to society while still being in public, and if you don't come with us I'll simply send the Guard information that 2 teenage girls are out of school and living in the middle of nowhere." She paused, taking it all in, biting her lower lip. It started bleeding.

"I dare you, Stark. You invented my iPod, which is probably the coolest thing you've ever done. Your father was a great man, but I don't give a damn about you." I lunged for the girl, wanting to snap her neck, but some unknown force held me back. It was the Captain.

Some unknown force which was not the Captain, however, hit me hard and threw me to the wall, and kept me levitating above the ground.

"Bad choice, sweetheart." 6 arrows came threw the kitchen window, pinning her in the wall in a way that she couldn't move. The last one got her right in the thigh.

She screamed in pain, her head falling limp.

"No!" the brunette screamed. The Cap held her back.

"Stop, she didn't do anything!" she screamed.

"She did enough." The brunette head butted Cap square in the face and, to my great surprise and pleasure, the Cap was hurt by this.

Which also made me grow worried. He not suppose to get hurt like that.

"Put me down, what did you do to her?" The brunette screamed.

"Stark, I'm putting her down."

"Do you want arrows in her ass to?" I asked viciously. The brunette looked back at me, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're really the good guy." An arrow went straight into her thigh, and she screamed to. Then, instantly passed out.

"Great work Stevie."

"This was disgusting."

"Well, Furry said to get them here at all costs. Now, can you help me down?" The Cap walked to Joey, took the arrows out of her and walked off with her over his shoulder.

"Any other girl would have been all over that… but still not funny that I'm being left here!" I called.

"…Captain? I have the car keys." I called, "Ah, never mind, you can ride with Hawkeye. I'll just HANG here, no pun intended." Black Widow, of all people came, and shook her head in disappointment, then helped me down.

"Good time?" she asked.

"The mission is complete, and I'm off the wall, so yeah, good time."

**~Captain America's POV~**

The ride back to Stark tower was uneventful. Both girls were sleeping peacefully, the brunette in a bed and Joey in a chamber. It made me feel disgusting. I knew it had to be done, but still, being so forceful, and the fact that they were kids.

I looked in through Tony's bulletproof glass chamber and saw Joey. I pressed a button on the loud speaker.

"Joey, how ya doing?" She just glared at me in response.

"Is there anything you want? Anything you like to eat?"

"Anything that's not frozen." she stated. I sighed.

"Your sister's alright. Or friend or… whatever."

"Comrade. She helps me, I help her. It's a win-win really."

"Sounds reasonable. Are you a good or bad guy yourself, Joey?"

"I consider myself a good guy who doesn't want to work with the other good guys."

"Can you at least let us help you? We're not asking you to join the team."

"The only other thing you could want then is to conduct tests." I laughed a bit.

"If you really went through Gama radiation, no test should bother you anymore, 'cause nothing's as painful as that son of a bitch."

"What're you talking about?"

"You know that chamber you still have nightmares about? The one that made your entire body grow in different ways and forms? Yeah, well I was the first man alive to know what that feels like."

"I never knew."

"Well now you do."

"So do you just go around and tell everybody this?"

"I don't really talk to people in general."

"So you give and take orders and that's about it?"

"That used to be how it was. But no, the only reason I exist now, the only reason I'm alive is to protect this world and every innocent person in it."

"I really don't mean to burst your bubble, but America sure isn't in the former glory it used to be. I wish I could have seen it in your time, when people thought you were amazing for going through hardships and beating the odds than a freak that's been locked up in a shack for almost a year now because of it."

"Kid, you got it rough, and I'm curious to see which path you'll take. But as for the good guys, they're still around. I promise."

"Go tell that to Mr. Stark."

"I'll really tell the prime minister of evil that good guys exist." Joey was laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't tell why, so I tried to laugh with her, but I obviously didn't get the joke. She turned her head, saw it, and laughed more.

I looked over and saw Tony Stark.

"A word," Tony began, "I got something to tell ya, Cap. Good guys finish last and fast guys finish first."

"I'm not going to sit and listen to this." I looked at Joey.

"You can do two things," I said, "Wallow in self-pity and remain hidden by the government, or you can help." I left the building in a hurry, before she or Stark could say another word.

**~Lily's POV~**

I felt sick. Nausea and groggy. Whatever was in that arrow obviously wasn't 5 hour energy. I sat up in a bed, my eyes widened.

"Where the hell am I?" I said out loud. Luxury hotel, maybe.

My window looked out all of Manhattan. My bed was king sized with satin sheets.

"You're in Stark tower." I heard a female voice from the other side of the room. I turned and saw a woman dressed in all black with short red hair.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Black Widow. I, on the other hand, am much more interested in you. What's your name?"

"Lily Ashford."

"That's a nice name, Lily. Now can you tell me a little bit about you and Joey?"

"Are you ready to know about me and Joey?"

"I've heard some pretty bad stuff, kid."

"I'm guessing I can't just tell you no and just walk out of here with Joey, can't I?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, I met Joey about a year back. My mom had sent me downtown to this pharmacist. I ended up getting really lost and stumbled into this building I had never seen before. I had just wanted to get directions to get home, but I ended up stumbling across a nightmare. I was only 15, I mean… the things I saw in there I can't explain. I found Joey in some type of tube and later found out that her entire family had been killed by the man who kidnapped her when she was only 14. Not even a month later, after I took her home, men in strange black suits showed up at my front door… They slaughtered my family. Josette barely saved my life with her… gifts. Now she's all I have. I'm alone otherwise. Sometimes I think she keeps me around because she blames herself that I was killed, but she had no way of knowing. Even though they were my adoptive family, I still miss them more than I think I would a real family. And that's why we were in the middle of no where. We're hiding from whoever 'created' Josette."

"Yikes. That was a bit more than I was expecting. I'm sorry kiddo."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Spilling tears over the dead won't bring them back."

"Well that's a harsh way of looking at it."

"Harsh world, don't ya think?"

"Especially if you get into this business."

"Especially if you get into the mutant freak business."

"I know the kind of hardships you're getting yourself into. Getting in this business when you have no powers. I tried being a spy even when I was younger than you. But things get better. And I know right now you don't trust us, but we really are the good guys."

"So what happens to us from here? What are you doing to Josette now?"

"Well, Stark thought it would be a good idea to keep her in a chamber so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else. His words, not mine, but you can't argue with a man who knows more about technology than you do."

"So… Are you gonna separate us?"

"We hope not, but if you two decide on different paths, it may very well have to happen."

"Basically, it's legal for you to keep Josette here because she has powers. Its illegal for you to keep me here because I'm a civilian and a survivor of a murder case."

"Don't think you'll get off so easily. I actually talk to Stark. He told me about your icy exterior."

"That's enough, Widow," A tall, black man said coming into the room. He worse an eye patch and a leather trench coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nick Furry. I'm the reason you're here, Miss Ashford. The government has issued you and Josette's containment until you are deemed harmless to society. Whether you decide to join us in the future or not is up to you. But from this moment on, consider yourselves part of the Avengers."

* * *

**(A/N) oh hey there. for those of you who don't know us from *cough* *cough* "The True Legend of Zelda" *cough* *Cough* this is another fun story i decided to do with my friend Sam, who happens to love Marvel as much as i do! To try and put our own super badass superhero story out there, SAY HI SAM!**

**Sam: ...Hi.**


	2. The Chamber

**~Joey's POV~**

I don't know how long Stark plans to keep me locked up like this. I don't even know if I'll ever make it out. It feels like the experimentation chamber, only this one is larger and I can actually see most of my surroundings.

Suddenly, the great metal doors opened. A man with brown, messy hair, light green eyes wearing a lab coat came in wheeling a cart.

"Good morning, Miss Burns," Doctor Evil said.

"Good morning to you. I didn't realize we had to dress up today, I would've been your partner in crime, as the assistant mad-scientist."

"Was that suppose to be funny?"

"No, but I figured I try anyway. I don't know what your sense of humor is like, so anything's possible."

"I heard you have quite the temper, Miss burns." he said, taking out a syringe.

"Don't you dare come near me with that, Doctor Evil!" I demanded. He laughed.

"I'm just taking a little bit of blood." He said, coming in the cage.

"What's the matter? You're not afraid I'll kill you?" I asked with a sarcastic tone, but I was all too serious.

"Miss Burns, you couldn't kill me if you tried 100 times over."

I started to move the needle in his hand. I wasn't trying to scare him off, more like I intended to at least give him a warning.

I knew for a fact my power touched the object. But because of his unknown strength, it seemed like I was some stupid kid pretending in was a JedI Knight practicing the Force.

"That won't work, kid," Doctor Evil said, "I have more strength than you could possibly imagine."

"What… Why?" He was right in front of me, flicking the needle.

"Simple," he said, stabbing my arm with the needle, "I'm the Hulk."

**Damn! The Hulk! THE Hulk! Him?**

And now, I don't know what to be afraid of more. Myself, my power, the needle, or Doctor Evil here.

"Oh…" was all I could manage.

"You and your friends won't be harmed here, Miss Burns."

"Stark has showed me otherwise."

"Stark isn't this organization, is he?"

"He's a big part of it, and that's enough for me."

"No one really likes Stark. I can understand why, because you don't know the man like I do."

"How can you say that when no one knows you?"

"That brings to my attention, Miss Burns, if no one knows me, how are they using my powers for their 'freak show'?"

"It's all of you. And, hell, it's me too."

"Do you hate yourself for what you are?" I looked away. I couldn't answer, but I couldn't look at him in the eye, 'cause if he were to see inside of me that way, he would read my answer.

A big, flashy sign, saying "YES!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes." he said. I ignored him.

"You got your sample, now get out." I said. It wasn't really a demand, more like a request. He can read it however he wants.

"As you wish. The last thing I want is to hurt you, Josette." I looked up at him, making eye contact. Maybe awkward, maybe a moment I needed. Who knows?

"I know what it's like to be called a monster."

"You more than anybody." I commented. He turned and left.

Once I checked no one was in the room, I screamed.

"God Dammit!"

"Guessing you're not earning any cookie points, huh?" Lily said, walking to where I can see her. She was in a white, fluffy bathrobe, hair wet.

Did they take samples from her, too?

"I don't know." I mumbled, "Why are you able to walk around?"

"'Cause I'm not acting like a homicidal maniac who tries to kill people with a needle the first chance she gets."

"I've been this way all my life. Even before I got this power. Didn't I tell you that? Couldn't you see that the whole year we've been together?"

"You weren't that way with me."

"I owe you a great debt, and that's enough to not be a total asshole to you. But I owe you much more."

"So I guess you don't call me a friend, don't you?"

"I mean… Well… I don't see why we couldn't. I mean, it's always been pretty professional between us. You kept me locked away and dealt with the outside world, and I did what I could to destroy everything in my room only."

"Josette," She looked up at me. It was the same look when she saw her parents slaughtered, and told me we had to stay together, "You're my best friend. Without you, I'd be dead."

"Same." I said, after a minute of being completely dumbstruck, "I mean, granted, you're my only friend, but you're my best friend. You saved my life!"

"And we'll get through this to."

"So, are you gonna break me out so we can run away, or did you want to stay?"

"Well, according to Tony Stark, if I walk 30 feet away from this building, with this pretty little 'anklet' on me, I'll die!"

"No kidding, same with mine!"

"We're matching!" Captain America walked in the room.

"Alright, ladies, enough chit-chat-"

"Get out of here, you patriotic son of a bitch, we're having a moment!"

"You just make me like you more and more."

"I'm flattered." I said sarcastically. All the sudden, a man wearing a red tight suit came down upside down from a web.

"How about we stop the flirting and get back to work?" he said. No matter how much I had been freaking out, I had to make a jackass remark.

"Wow, what an entrance! Encore, encore, you human insect! Encore!"

"Ow… You hurt my feelers."

"Feelers? Oh, so this is the dumb-ass of the group!"

"Hey!"

"This is the Amazing Spiderman?" Lily asked, "Wow… I think I bought your T-shirt once."

"It happens." Spidey said.

"So… Is Joey allowed out of the cage?" Lily asked the Cap.

"I don't know. I'd say Joey's the judge of that."

"Why don't you go ask the Doctor? He'll give ya one hell of an answer." I said.

"Joey, c'mon, you can't stay in that cage! The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can get home! Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Lily demanded.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just telling Stevie here to go talk to the Doctor. And besides, if they find something they're interested in, well, we won't be in Kansas anymore!"

"This is serious!" she screamed. A snowball, out of nowhere, came flying out, hitting the overly-large spider in the face.

"Ah!" Spiderman said, hitting the ground.

"Wow! We got another vein-shooter!" I said.

I just **CAN'T NOT** be a jackass, can't I?

"That was not webs!" Spidey said, "I'll be the judge of that!" Captain America face palmed.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily said.

"It was just a snowball!" I commented.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Spiderman said.

**"WILL YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"** Nick Furry said over the loud speaker.

"Be right there, honey bunch!" I yelled, obviously with my jackass sarcasm.

"You're such a dick." Lily muttered.

"You gotta love me."

Captain America pressed a button, and I fell to the ground. Of course, since I wasn't prepared for it, it hurt like a bitch.

"You make a move, and I'll be forced to make a move." he warned.

"Ooh, somebody's getting frisky." I joked. He pulls me up, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon."

"Break his arm, and I'll freeze you." Lily said.

Yeah, yeah. Mommy says this, I do that. Yes, Mother Dearest, I rather not have Hell freeze over me. Thanks for the reminder.

We were dragged into a room. The meeting room, I assumed, where Nick Furry was waiting for us. A woman with red hair and a black suit was standing before us, along with an archer, a tall man in armor, and the Doctor.

"Oh, finally, they join us." the woman said as we entered.

"Nice to meet you too." She glared at me.

"I never said it was nice."

"Just because I said doesn't mean I meant it."

"Widow, Josette, knock it off." I hated her. I hated everything about her. Her looks, her stares, her running around like she's top-shit, her past, her abilities. But most of all, I hated her because she reminded me of my father.

She was an assassin.

"The tests are done," Furry began, "Bruce didn't like what he saw."

"We're not sick, are we?" I asked.

"This may be alarming to take at first. Miss Ashford, why don't you please take a seat." Lily sat. I was pissed.

"Don't beat around the bush with this, just give it to us straight up." I demanded.

"Mr. Furry," Lily began, "I know we look like kids to you, but you gotta believe me when I say we can handle ourselves."

Oh, they can't believe that on my account.

"Miss Ashford," Bruce began, "It's not that you can't handle yourself. It's that… You're not human."

Well, that didn't go well for me.

"You're fucking kidding me. She's human! She looks like one, she talks like one, she acts like one. What the hell else can she be?"

"I'm sorry, I know how hard this can be to accept-"

"Accept? What's hard is knowing that just minutes ago I thought you were my friend, and now you're lying to us!"

"Where's your proof?" Lily asked. The man in the armor, Thor, stepped up.

"You're what we would call Ice Healers. You came from my galaxy. As of right now, we have absolutely no idea as to how you would have came here and forgotten your powers. That is still something I am speaking to Oden about."

"Oden? Oden, like… the god, Oden? Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Lily swore? That's it, 2012 is HAPPENING!

**"DO NOT MOCK THE ALMIGHTY GODS!"** Thor demanded, voice echoing and harsh. Lily coward down. I put a protective arm in front of her.

"Calm down, bro. You believe in that, that's cool. She wasn't trying to… Just calm down."

"Let's not jump down each other's throats just yet," Nick began, "We have ways of making you believe what seems to be the unbelievable. And it would be best if we just showed you."

* * *

_**(A/N) We're back! thanks for reviewing, you lovely ladies and gents. we would really like feedback and what you want to see. with this story, we're really open to what the readers want to see. NO GUARUNTEE'S, but we're open. **_


	3. Proof

**~Lily's POV~**

I had to admit, Nick Furry could threaten than anyone on the planet.

"What do you mean by… Show me?" I asked. Bruce stepped up

"Your DNA, as shown here," Bruce said, pointing up to one of the hologram-screens floating on what seemed to be midair, "holds the same type of genetics as Thor's people and the Ice Giants of outer space. Here is a map of that galaxy," he said, putting it up on the big screen.

It was freakin' HUGE!

"We believe from sources in outer space," he continued, "that you are the last living survivor of these Ice Healers that Thor is so familiar with. The planet died out several years ago by an unknown race of shadow…" Looks at Thor, "…Demon….Things… Of course, that was what was believed, until now."

"Okay, Doc, the light show is really nice," I said, "but this doesn't prove that I am an alien or from outer space. In fact, it doesn't prove much of anything at all."

"That's exactly what I tried to say from the beginning," Joey said, standing up, "But this has gone too far. Look, I've had it with all of this crap! Can we leave yet, or are you going to keep experimenting with us until you make a decent-sounding story?" Thor, to most everyone's surprise, stood up.

"I knew it would take too long to convince them," he said, "This way is just easier." He picked up a letter opener from the table, and stabs me, right in the stomach with it. For a moment, everything was still, like my whole world had slowed down to a crawl. Josette's eyes widened, and webs stick to Thor's back and threw him off of me.

Maybe it was Spiderman, maybe it was Josette, but someone started screaming. Their voices seemed far away.

Josette's arms held me steady, as my vision started to blur.

But then something in my stomach turned an icy cold, like I had just eaten a snow-cone from the fairs I used to love to go to as a child.

I looked down at my blood-stained body, and my vision, my hearing, sped right back up to normal pace. Little ice chips came out of my wound, closing it and healing it completely.

It didn't even feel like anything was there.

"You killed her! You son of a bitch, you killed her!" she screamed, random objects flying towards the scuffle of Spiderman and Thor.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, standing on my own two feet. "Look,"

**~Joey's POV~**

She rolled her shirt up just enough for me to see where that son of a bitch stabbed her. Except, there was no wound at all. Just ice.

Water was falling down her stomach, soaking her pants. But there wasn't even a faint mark of where her wound used to be.

Suddenly, it all became clear.

And suddenly, it happened again.

When I lived hiding from the world with Lily that whole year, certain things always gave me a mixed storm of emotions. Sometimes I didn't know how to handle it. Those times, I always got flashbacks to when my father kidnapped me, experimented on me, with him probing me with huge needles in my veins, studying me and taking notes on my every move, every thought, like a dissected frog. The sting of the Gama radiation….

This happened to be one of my moments when I had a panic-attack and flashbacked to these memories. And when that happens, I'm not in the present time anymore. Therefore, I can't always control my power.

Apparently, from the looks of it all, I threw a file cabinet in Lily's direction, crushing her against a wall.

I obviously, was just as freaked out as everyone else in the room.

"I am so sorry Lily! I didn't mean to!" I yelled, throwing the damn thing off of her.

Lily stumbled away from the wall, drenched-dripping with

Water-, but completely unharmed otherwise.

"Okay….I believe you now." Lily claimed, "I am an alien with super healing powers." And then, she fell over.

And then, I heard a gunfire.

**~Captain America's POV~**

Everything had happened so fast. The girls freakish abilities, the violent outbursts, and all the sudden Widow pulled a handgun in the back corner, pointing at Josette.

I reached back behind me to find I was without my shield and not in my combat suit.

The gun was fired and Josette fell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, throwing a chair.

"We can work with the alien, this one is far too hostel." She cocked the gun, and aimed for her head.

Everyone's screams of protest melted into one. It almost felt like I was back on the war zone. Instinct kicked in, and the next thing I knew, Widow was under me, her gun in my hand. Stark was being held against a wall by Bruce, and Thor and Spiderman were still fighting about the earlier incident, Spiderman still yelling,

"Ah! Dude, I thought you were trying to kill her!"

When does Thor NOT give up without winning?

The room was silent when six bullets were shot to the ceiling.

"The next God damn 'superhero' to use their powers on my ship is going to feel just how cold it is to swim back to shore from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Nick Furry said evenly, threateningly, "Cap, get Josette the hell out of here. Bruce, take a cold shower. Spiderman, get the hell out of here before Thor crushes your skull in and take Lily to her secured room. Widow, get the hell off my ship. The rest of you, go do whatever the fuck you want."

Not even thinking of what everyone else was going to do, I picked up the girl and took her to the medical infirmary. Doctors swarmed us, but just as I was about to let the girl go, the girl grabbed my wrist and I was met with icy blue eyes.

"Why'd you save me?" she asked.

"That's what heroes do." Josette threw my arm away from her as doctors and nurses swarmed her like a mob, and just went with them.

**~Spiderman's POV~**

You know, I never thought my life would come to this. Having my ass handed to me by Nick Furry is not exactly the "good life" but neither is losing my head by Thor's hammer. So I can't really complain for getting baby-sitted every now and then.

But eh, how many 20 year olds get to say "Hey, I baby-sit an alien, and you think twins are bad!"

I laid the girl on the bed. She was still dripping wet from today's earlier fiasco. Gotta admit, Thor gave me a heart attack! I mean, what kind of guy can stab a teenage girl without looking back! These guys have no morals.

I took a towel out of the closet. I couldn't help her much without, ya know, going to jail (for obvious reasons) but I could at least dry her hair.

I wiped the water off of her face, to have her blue eyes look up at me. I jumped a little at the sight.

"What happened? Is Josette alright?"

"You get stabbed and crushed, and the first thing you ask about is your friend?"

"Don't mess with me, bug-boy. How is she?"

"Umm… We shouldn't really talk about that right now." She grabbed the front of my suit, and pulled me in, with a threatening stare-down awaiting me.

"I just figured out I'm an alien. My entire life was a lie. My best friend just crushed me-probably from one of her little homicidal flashes that she gets-AND I'm stabbed by ANOTHER alien, who is from the same galaxy as me. Now unless you tell me what happened, I will find a way to eat your brain and make you watch."

"Your cute when you're angry." She instantly tried to punch me, but I caught her fist.

"Okay! Okay, I'll say it! There was an accident. We were all caught off guard, but Black Widow tried to eliminate your friend."

You-…you've gotta be kidding me! Where's the bitch now? I'll show her what it's like to be frozen over.""She's in the Atlantic Ocean. Or at least, she should be by now. Furry kicked her off the ship."

"Oh… Is Joey gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Steve's got that covered. And, um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're kinda choking me. I mean if you need a shoulder to cry on, fine, but this kinda hurts."

"Crying is for kids." she said, letting me go.

"Not always. Sometimes, you just gotta do it, no matter how old you are. With some circumstances, age or pride doesn't matter."

"I guess."

"I was thinking of asking Steve how your friend is and then reporting it back to you, unless you need me to stay here with you. Whatever you want."

"Umm… I just wanted to say thanks. You attacked Thor even knew what was going on. Thank you for protecting me."

"Ah, it's kinda what we do here." I said awkwardly.

"Still, thanks."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Stevie now, I'll be right back." And I left the room.

**~Joey's POV~**

Wow. I feel like I have morphine in my system. This is very, very bad. Not for reasons you may think, this is just very unpleasant.

I woke up, and my head felt heavy, so I let it drop to the side. Captain America was there, WAS reading my medical files, but fell asleep, his head hunched over as he sat in the chair.

"You gotta be kidding me," I muttered to the sleepy head.

"He hasn't left your bedside all night." Spiderman said.

"He can do no wrong!" I said, "…Oh my God… That sounds extremely drug induced. Even to me!"

"Alright, just fall back into your little morphine-induced coma." he said, crawling out to the door.

"So it IS morphine!" I demanded. He already left at that point. I faced back to the Cap, and he was just staring at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'll never understand you dame-WOMEN!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I am an asshole to you more than anybody, and yet it's always you who is here! It's always you! Why? What is wrong with you?""Didn't ever occur to you that I'm just a nice guy who wants to help people?"

"No."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in people."

"Yeah. I just got shot and high off my ass from morphine. And you want me to have faith in people?"

"People didn't pull that trigger Miss Burns-"

"For the last time, it's Joey."

"As you wish, Josette-"

"Joey!" He shook his head

"I'll go give your medical files to Bruce." he said, standing up.

"Wait." I called out, "How bad is it?"

"Just grazed your shoulder, you'll be alright. You just lost a lot of blood." I just let out a deep sigh, and watched him walk away.

**~Nick's POV~**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"I'm just doing my job, Furry." Black Widow replied.

"Your job is too shoot a kid?"

"She's hostile! She's putting the lives of everyone in danger."

"The Hulk is hostile every second of his life and yet I never see you try to put a cap in his head."

"The Hulk is a good man. Josette is nothing but a livewire."

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean too much." I chuckle, Lily Ashford was standing in the doorway, hair in a tight bun and in one of my shield uniforms.

"This is a confidential conversation, what are you doing here?" Widow demanded.

"But I'm a member of a team now. Shouldn't you be more of a team player?" She rolled her eyes.

"I done with kids." And she headed towards the exit.

Lily grabbed her shoulder,

"The next time you attack Josette, I'll kill you." Widow stared her down, the evil glare, and said,

"If you're going to make a threat, make sure it's one that'll stick." She ripped her shoulder out of Lily's grip, and walked out of the ship.

Lily looked at me.

"I don't want her near Josette again."

"Don't worry, I can be quite the team player, Miss Ashford. I'm glad you accepted our invitation to the Avengers." I went to leave, but I looked back at the girl,

"I hope you and your friend are ready to keep your threats as promises."

* * *

**A/N) Heres a chapter, hope you like it! Tell us what you want or we will never know guys! ^.^**


End file.
